COBRA AVENGING
by Neil Davies1
Summary: "Everything you have I gave you, everything you are I forged, if you don't deal with this guy I will and you can leave the dojo keys behind on your way out." Kreese is back urging Vengeance, but will Johnny listen to him or Daniel?


COBRA AVENGING

As the red car slewed up to the curb it caused a tsunami of dirty water, plastic bottles and the odd soda can to go flying. Door open the driver was out before the wave had settled, his trainers causing puddles to erupt as he dashed over the pavement headless of the rain. His blond hair soon plastered to his head, moisture running down his neck to chill an already anxious spine.

A small group were huddled around a prone figure lying amidst all the trash. The tall blond girl with cute Scandinavian looks; her face bathed blue by a cell phone was Kirstin. The guy with dark hair and darker eyes, a brooding presence was Diego and the chunky lad in the polo neck and soft hands was Dennis.

They had to part to reveal the guy on the ground lain in a foetal ball, knees drawn up arms folded over his ribs, blood obscuring one eye, the nose and most of one cheek, livid bruises blossoming like blue and purple flowers over cheekbones and jaw line.

Johnny looked down in horror barely able to believe what he was seeing; Austin was a blue belt one of the best fighters of the new crop, good at sparring, forms damn near everything a natural talent.

Now he lay wheezing and sobbing, semi-conscious a boot imprint visible on his forehead. Kirstin blinked rain, "I rang 911," she said in a small voice with just a hint of a Swedish accent.

Barely hearing Johnny eased between the boys and squatted taking in the damage, someone had given Austin one hell of a beating, lips torn, two teeth gone, nose probably broken.

"Who did this," the sensei said through his own gritted teeth. It was Diego who answered, his own voice smouldering with hatred.

"Marten," he spat the name with loathing and dipping his head Johnny pictured the tall Dutch-American body builder with his combed back blond hair, green eyes and permanent smirk.

"Why," the next obvious question but it was met with blank looks. Marten was a big man, 6-3 at least and powerful with it, like he could bench press a Skoda. He patrolled this area often on foot like he was looking for trouble, inviting someone to have a go at him.

"Did Austin provoke him," close to tears Johnny held them back? Getting no answer he cradled the injured boy's head, what was he 16, single mom, poor grades and going right off the rails before he found the cobras.

"Marten just attacked him," this from Kirstin who was visibly shaking now?

"You saw it," Johnny demanded?

"We all did," said Dennis in his soft nasal twang.

"And you did nothing to stop it," Johnny wasn't sure what angered him the most the beating or his students' lack of response, cobras didn't play a passive role.

A blue strobe blinded him, a pulsing noise made his ears ache and there was the ambulance mounting the pavement to avoid his car, which was illegally parked. All Johnny could see was Marten – swaggering, loud mouth, full of himself; a cop not fit to wear the uniform.

"Have you called his mom," he asked. Kirstin nodded saying Yvette was on her way, "One of you should go with Austin to the hospital."

"I will," Diego was quick to volunteer maybe to try and redeem himself for not tackling Marten.

"Me to," Kirstin offered, "Are you coming sensei?"

Face set Johnny dipped his head for a moment; he knew where he was going he had some thinking to do.

It was Dennis who snapped him out of it, "How are we going to respond to this, I mean we can't let that son of a bitch get away with it?"

The dojo was huge and empty, bright and somehow unreal. A giant cobra on the wall observed Johnny dispassionately almost mockingly. Anger flared in him, an unreasonable unthinking rage, primal and uncontrollable.

He spun on his heel and sent a side kick crashing into an air shield almost deflating it totally. Spinning the other way his crescent kick slammed into the heavy bag causing it to rock precariously on its chain. Pivoting he powered a round kick into the speedball, which rattled and vibrated like some trapped animal.

Picking up a plank of wood he tossed into the air, sank into a wide straddle stance and punched as the wood descended, KIAI, it exploded into chips and fragments, peppering the floor. Breathing hard, eyes ablaze Johnny didn't even feel the pain in his knuckles.

Then he became aware he wasn't alone, the air pressure shifted as the dojo door opened and closed and a man stood watching him impassively, eyes hooded and thick lips forming a knowing smile.

He turned still wired, still needing to strike out to unleash his fury, something instantly cooled in his chest sobering him.

"Nice moves," grated the newcomer who was powerfully built, not tall but wide, muscled, compact; a man sure of his own power, "Planning on using them on something more than inanimate objects," the tone was deprecating, sarcastic it hinted at doubt.

Johnny lowered his extended fist, "I don't need advice," he panted thinking of Austin's battered, bloody features twisted in pain.

"So why are you hiding out in here Johnny instead of tracking that maggot Marten down and doing what must be done," harsh face now like stone, eyes diamond hard Kreese took another step into the dojo ignoring the sign which said SHOES ARE TO BE REMOVED.

"I'm not hiding," Johnny fought to control his temper, his breathing but it wasn't easy with this man needling him.

"Sure you are," Kreese intoned regarding his protégé with something less than respect, like he'd been let down badly.

Taking one step forward into a front stance Johnny threw another punch, pushed beyond endurance. Catching it easily like plucking an apple from a tree Kreese held the fist in his bigger hand.

"Johnny," he purred keeping hold, "I'm disappointed in you," finally he let go tossing the arm aside, "You know what must be done, so why aren't you doing it," a slight smile now a predatory grin, "Lost your nerve?"

This was too much Johnny almost lashed out again he sure needed to hurt someone.

"Get out Kreese, this is my problem and I'll handle it you've nothing left to offer."

Not moving and smile gone the older man fixed him with a glare he know of from old, a warning, a threat; it said _I'm still the boss and don't you forget it_.

"Everything you have I gave you, everything you are I forged, if you don't deal with this guy I will and you can leave the dojo keys behind on your way out."

It couldn't have been clearer; Kreese was staking his claim on cobra kai in the bluntest of terms. If Johnny failed in his eyes he'd walk in and take over, he'd do what had to be done the old-fashioned way, the time honoured way; the cobra way.

"This isn't the eighties Kreese," gasping now, rage spent Johnny wiped his moist brow.

"Sure it is, nothing's changed, a dog either defends his turf or makes way for another dog with a louder bark and a stronger bite. You don't deal with Marten he'll walk all over you and this place," a hand waved airily, "Might as well close."

Sat outside in a parked car the engine silent and lights off, Daniel watched as a powerfully built man emerged from cobra kai into the rain. Even with head down and shoulders hunched, even facing away from the curb Daniel recognised him; knew that swaggering walk, those big shoulders, that bushy hair now turning grey.

So the rumours were true, he'd heard on the business grapevine that Kreese was back part of some property consortium developing the bay area. Richer now and successful Kreese had moved on from the old days, he had reinvented himself and made some dollars.

So why was he back at cobra kai talking to Johnny and pushing his weight around? There could only be one reason and didn't bode well for the future. Kirstin had rung Daniel on her cell to fill him in. A bright girl she'd interned at LaRusso over the summer and they'd bonded. Bright, cheerful and a quick learner she had an enthusiasm that reminded him of his own and when she graduated he planned to offer her a full-time job.

So he knew all about Austin and the rogue cop and had a pretty good idea how this was going to play out, what Johnny would do next goaded on by Kreese. The question then was – what did he do about it?

Of course he didn't have to do anything; it was none of his business so he could just drive away and forget about it. Only life wasn't that simple, not his life. Kirstin's call her frightened pleading voice had touched him deeply; this was not an issue he could just ignore.

Plus he felt an affinity with Johnny that went beyond mere karate. They were eighties kids, they grew up digging the same music, movies and cultural references. At some level he felt responsible. Life had given him so much a loving wife, kids, a thriving business. Johnny had none of this; his world had imploded in 1984 when he lost that fight.

Daniel knew what was going to happen next and he couldn't just stand by and let it happen; he owed Johnny more than this, why else had Kirsten called him?

Black uniform on, belt tied around his middle Johnny put on his best boots before going out onto the street, he knew where Marten would be where he always was at this time on a Wednesday night.

Sure enough the cruiser was parked outside Mario's and there was Marten emerging from the pizza parlour with his buddy Gus both chewing contently and sharing a joke.

Reaching the police car first Johnny stood between it and the two cops Marten tall and muscled, Gus squat and paunchy.

They eyed him in surprise then Marten busted a grin, "Well look who it is the ex pool guy, the failed TV repair man," tossing his slice aside he patted his buddy on the arm but Gus didn't seem amused he looked nervous.

"Is that a black belt you're wearing Johnny? Where did you get it, online, is it from karate jerks dot com," Marten spat into the gutter a confident guy pumped up and sure he was safe.

Silent Johnny just glared at the man inwardly boiling, still able to see Austin's busted face his missing teeth, a kid beaten up by a grown man a cop no less.

"Just go away," Gus pleaded, "We're serving police officers you can't touch us."

Eyeing Gus disdainful of him Johnny cocked a thumb, "You can get lost," he said, "I only want him," and he took a step forward wondering if Marten would go for his gun or stick but the big blond guy did neither he just stood there hands on hips smiling.

"He thinks he can take me with his fancy martial arts moves," there was a total absence of fear, "Like that punk kid with the big mouth, what's his name asswipe; he wasn't so tough after all and neither is Johnny here are you Johnny?"

Totally still now, arms akimbo and breathing deep Johnny was ready to fight to strike, he wouldn't be leaving until he had done both. Kreese was right, this could not go unanswered the honour of the dojo was at stake and his position as sensei.

The kids looked up to him, they expected him to make this right and he would, "Let's find out," he said simply.

"Right now," Marten faked incredulity, "You want me to pop your balloon as well," people were watching not many but enough, cell phones out to capture the moment this would go viral.

Then a truck pulled into the curb and out stepped Kreese, "Take him Johnny," he called and with a nod Johnny parted his arms inviting Marten to take the first shot.

As Gus edged away Marten raised a meaty fist it was huge, "You sure you want this," he asked like he was offering a gift.

A simple nod was all it took and one second later the fist flew past Johnny's face, made to miss by a half step back and a lateral evasion. The second punch almost missed as Johnny weaved the other way. The third punch flew over him as he ducked then from a squat jumped into the air and kicked out with both boots catching Marten to chest and chin with an impressive drop kick.

Propelled backwards into the store front, his top lip split open and chest bruised the big cop hit glass and brick, shook his head, spat and blinked in amazement.

"Great move Johnny," Kreese encouraged, "Now finish him."

With a roar like a swamp beast Marten pushed off the wall and ran at his shorter, lighter opponent. Johnny evaded a punch, parried a kick and side stepped a head butt then he nailed his man, round kick to the gut, crescent kick to the head, ridge hand to the windpipe, spinning back fist to the teeth and a thrust kick than put Marten on the deck, spreading him out like margarine.

Kreese clapped like he was a proud parent cheering on his kid at a demo, "Well done boy, now end it destroy him."

Bloody and dazed, rising to his knees Marten looked punchy, bewildered, his cheek was cut, his nose bloodied and his eyes out of focus.

Johnny could easily take him out now kick him hard to the face, stamp on him and grind him to a pulp.

But a new figure had appeared sprinting from his car, "no," the word made him look around, it was LaRusso what was he doing here?

Losing his smirk Kreese snarled, "Get out of here."

But dodging around him Daniel made the side walk, "That's enough Johnny," he called, "Don't hit him again," it was a plea from the heart.

"Ignore this bum," Kreese was incandescent, "Finish Marten the way I taught you, no mercy Johnny."

Guard up Johnny was ready to go in to inflict serious damage; he knew what to do and had a stationary target.

"This isn't your way anymore," Daniel was in shirt sleeves his face streaked with sweat, "This isn't who you are."

Blinking and looking around Johnny saw Daniel and Kreese and that girl Kirstin all watching him.

"Act like a man," Kreese boomed, "The cobra kai way Johnny," cheeks flushed and eyes bulging he looked insane.

"No," Daniel waved, "Hit him again and he could die, is that what you want, you've won the fight that's enough."

"It isn't enough," Kreese punched the side of his own van denting it, "He put your student in hospital he has to suffer at least as much damage."

But Daniel was cooler more rational, "Look around you Johnny can you see those phones, this is being recorded it'll be all over the net soon."

Logic winning out over hatred Johnny stepped back and his fists came down, much as he wanted to punch and kick Marten he knew that if he did it wouldn't be self-defence it would be assault maybe even attempted murder.

Then LaRusso was beside him, "You're a hero now but hit him again and you become a criminal, he's not worth it."

Kreese had come over to, "Are you going to listen to this coward, Miyagi's pet poodle, the guy who wrecked your career and took away your self-respect?"

Johnny felt confused, trapped, all his certainties had melted away he took a breath.

"Go to the hospital, go and see Austin," Daniel advised, "I'll drive you."

Stepping forwards Kreese grabbed Marten by the hair as if about to finish him himself, "This punk doesn't deserve to walk, to breathe to live."

"You're not John Kreese," Daniel urged, "You're your own man, cobra kai is yours now not his."

Nodding Johnny felt his muscles relax the adrenalin beginning to leak away, he looked at Kreese wild and brutal, an unevolved man the past then at LaRusso calm, encouraging, his ex rival who had come here to save him from himself.

Yes it was time to go see Austin, with a nod he moved towards Daniel's car hearing Kreese bellowing at him, deriding him and making threats. But Kreese couldn't push him around anymore, he wasn't the sensei he didn't own cobra kai.

Joining Johnny in the car Daniel swallowed he was shaking but also smiling, "You did the right thing," he gunned the accelerator, "Let's go see how the kid's doing."

Johnny looked down also shaking, his anger turned to shame, his fists bruised. Then from somewhere came a ping it was his cell phone, he looked at it surprised.

"Good news," Daniel asked driving past the enraged Kreese.

"My father just died," Johnny replied then his head dipped and he burst into bitter tears unable to contain himself, not caring who saw his breakdown just glad it wasn't Kreese.


End file.
